1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal field, and more particularly to an array substrate and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In an Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD) or an Active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology is utilized to achieve a narrow-frame effect.
Wherein, in the GOA technology, in the manufacturing process for an array substrate, two metal layers disposed separately are required. At the same time, the two metal layers have to cross a gate insulation layer of the array substrate for connecting. Therefore, how to connecting the two metal layers by a relative simple way in order to improve the production efficiency is an urgent problem need to be solved. Besides, in order to realize connecting of the two metal layers. In the manufacturing process of the array substrate, two different masks are required to respectively patterning a semiconductor layer and the gate insulation layer, which increases the manufacturing cost for the array substrate.